Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting element and a method of manufacturing the light emitting element.
Discussion of the Background
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-120913 discloses a flip-chip semiconductor light emitting element in which on a contact layer as an uppermost layer of a semiconductor layer are formed a transparent electrically conductive film, a multilayer reflecting film (insulating protective thin film in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-108161) formed of silicon oxide, silicon nitride, and the like, a reflecting film formed of silver or a silver alloy, and an electrode layer in this order.